


Sleepless Nights

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Reader Insert, Riverdale, Sweet Pea x Reader - Freeform, imagine, jordan connor - Freeform, readerinsert - Freeform, riverdaleimagine, riverdaleimagines, sweet pea - Freeform, sweetpeaxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Sweet Pea x Fem!ReaderWord Count: 1,149Posted: 11/12/20Warning: None, Gets SteamySummary: The reader has issues sleeping at night (insomnia), luckily so does her best friend.





	Sleepless Nights

“Wow, someone is tired.” Jughead teased from beside you.

Taking in a sharp breath, you jumped slightly. “What? No.”

“Right, that’s a believable lie.” He rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly leaning against lockers.

“Alright, you caught me.” You frowned shoving books into your locker.

“What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing.” You shrugged.

“Whatever floats your boat.” Jug responded. 

“Hey, guys.” Fangs and Sweet Pea quickly joined Jughead beside you.

“Hey.” You grinned at Sweet Pea. 

“What’re you talking about?” Fangs questioned. 

“How Y/N, is always tired.” Jughead chuckled.

“Yeah, why is that?”

You shrugged. “Don’t know.”

The rest of the day, you spent yawning and feeling exhausted, while you were barely able to hold your eyes open.

—

Laying in bed, you let out a frustrated huff. Rolling on your side, you attempted to sleep. Huffing again, you rolled to your other side repeating your previous actions. Letting out another sigh, you rolled onto your back. An angered groan fell from your lips. Throwing the blankets from your body, you were covered in a light layer or sweat. Moment later, you were overwhelmed with a chilled feeling. 

You were too hot then too cold. Your bed wasn’t comfortable for some reason. Huffing, you sat straight up as you angrily rubbed your face. A soft knock came from your window. The hair on the back of your neck stood up. Getting up, you hastily gazed toward the sound. Confusion etched along your features.

Unlocking your window, you allowed the person to come into your room.

“Sweet Pea?” You questioned tilting your head slightly. “What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?”

“I figured you’d be away too.” He murmured in a husky voice. Toeing off his shoes, he placed his leather jacket on the back of your desk chair.

As he was moving about it was then, that you noticed he was in sweat pants and a plain black shirt. The realization that he was in his pajamas, washed over you.

Crossing your arms along your chest, fireworks erupted in your stomach.

“I knew you’d be awake.” He muttered. “I…I couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh.”

Both of you stood in the middle of your room, neither daring to move. Yawning, you felt exhausted. Letting out a sigh, you climbed under the blankets. Sweet Pea hadn’t moved from his previous position.

Laying on your side facing the window, you lifted the edge of the blanket behind you.

Silently, Sweet Pea climbed into bed behind you. The warmth of his body radiated off of him. Rolling onto his side, you could feel his hesitation. He was close, yet so far away. Sighing, you reached behind you gripping Sweet Pea’s wrist, causing a slight gasp from him. 

Gently tugging his wrist, you pulled him against you. His chest met your back, while his legs tangled with yours. Letting out a content sigh, Sweet Pea took the hint and wrapped his arm firmly around your waist. Pulling you closer, there wasn’t any space between you.

“Good night, Sweet Pea.” You murmured groggily, as sleep washed over you.

“Good night, sweetheart.” He replied, placing a soft kiss behind your ear.

—

“Wow.” Fangs spoke while walking beside you.

“What?” You asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’ve never seen you look so well rested.” Fangs nudged your shoulder lightly, with his. He spoke in a teasing manner.

“I have to agree with Fangs.” Jughead agreed.

“What’re we talking about?” Sweet Pea questioned as he joined the group.

“We’re talking about how Y/N, is well rested for the First time.” Toni spoke.

Sweet Pea quickly locked eyes with you, before breaking the gaze.

“Shut up all of you.” You whined.

“There she is.” Fangs laughed. “I thought we lost the sass master forever.”

—

A frustrated sigh falling from your lips for the fifth time tonight. Sweet Pea had been sneaking into your room for months now. You had quickly become accustom to this knew routine. 

Your bed felt cold and foreign without Sweet Pea. He had spent every night, coming through your window, cuddling with you. Groaning, you threw the blankets off of you, before making your way over to your dresser. Opening the drawer Sweet Pea kept his clothes in, you pulled out one of his shirts. Changing into it, the aroma of him swept into your nose. 

Crawling back into bed, you shut your eyes, willing sleep to wash over you. The sound of your window opening and closing, pulled you from your sleep.

“Sweet Pea?” You questioned groggily.

“Yeah sweetheart, it’s me.” He chuckled.

Changing into his pajamas, he crawled into your bed. Rolling onto your side, you laid your head on his chest. Sweet Pea let out a content sigh. His hand moving up and down the length of your spine.

“Is that my shirt?” He questioned his voice dropped a few octaves since coming to your room.

“Yeah.” You sighed out. “I couldn’t sleep without you.”

Sweet Pea placed a kiss on your forehead.

“You missed.” You stated sleepily.

He hummed in response. Lifting your head from his chest, you placed your lips on his. The kiss was over as soon as it started. Sweet Pea lifted his hand lacing it in your hair, before he pulled you back in for another kiss.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He whispered along your lips. 

“Show me.” You whispered back.

Rolling over, your back met the softness of the mattress. Bringing your hands around his back, you moved your fingers so your finger nails raked gently down his back. A groan fell from his lips. Enveloping his lips with yours, the kiss quickly became passionate. His tongue traced along the seams of your lips. Allowing him entrance, his tongue moved around in your mouth, tracing along your tongue. 

Moving his mouth to your jaw he placed gentle bites along it. His mouth left a hot trail along the column of your throat. He bit and sucked his way down your throat. Settling on your pulse point, his mouth lingered making sure to leave a bruise. 

Moaning, you bit his shoulder attempting to keep quiet while digging your nails into his back. Your motion caused him to jut his hips into yours. Balancing his weight on one arm, he anchored himself on his forearm beside your head. His other hand, began traveling under his shirt you were wearing, stopping just underneath your breast.

Letting out a sigh, you gripped the wrist of his hand that was underneath your shirt. Moving it to your chest you shared a moan. You latched your lips to his jaw, before trailing down his throat. He groaned at your actions. Biting and Sucking along his neck, you found his sweet spot. Lingering at the spot, you made sure to leave a matching mark.

“Sweetheart.” He breathed out. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”


End file.
